Family Secrets
by Maneatingmare
Summary: As Edward and Bella grow apart, she seeks companionship in another member of the Cullen family.  BPOV, EPOV,and other views on the not-so-perfect lifestyle of the Cullen Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Doubts**

Bella sat alone on her bed, waiting on Edward's arrival. A nightly ritual, he'd come to her room: cuddle her, kiss her, tempt her, and deny her. He cited his bloodlust and lack of control, but sometimes she wondered…

Was it all just a game?

Considering the length of time they'd been together, and the trials they'd been through…why was he still holding back?

She heard a tap on the glass windowpane, mentally prepared herself for frustration, and then rose to open the window.

Edward slipped fluidly through the window and into her room

"You shut your window? What have I done to disappoint you?" Edward asked, with concern.

Bella regarded him, taking in his long, lean body. Hard and cold. Like his personality. His eyes, with their disconcerting golden gleam appraised her as she appraised him.

"Nothing" Bella sighed, "I just wanted some time alone to think."

"Should I leave you to your thoughts..?" he asked, contradicting his question, by leaning over to stroke her face slowly.

Bella sighed, "no, it's alright, you can stay." She knew he would convince her one way or another, to let him stay. Whether it was a guilt trip, or a pressing reminder of her loneliness without him. He always told her he couldn't live without her, and loved her, and then reminded her that she also needed his protection. She wouldn't need that protection if she hadn't met him the first place.

As he slid the blanket over her shoulders, and curled up in a spoon behind her, she began to think about their relationship. Maybe Charlie was right, maybe she was spending too much time with him, too absorbed in their relationship. Codependent.

Edward pressed the length of his body to her backside "Bella, love, tell me what's on your mind."

"That. Edward. That's what's on my mind" she grumbled.

He sighed. "Sweetheart, you know I want you, I just can't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you. After you've been turned…"

Bella turned over and gave him a long, cold look. A look that cut his words off and made the vampire uneasy.

"You won't make love to me til I'm turned, yet you wont turn me til we're married, and you don't want to get married til I've 'lived a longer human life', did I get everything?" she stated slowly.

"It sounds like you don't want me at all" She finished, look up at him quickly to gage his reaction.

He inhaled sharply, avoiding her eyes, and speaking in a choked voice.

"Bella. You have to know that's not true. I love you more than life itself. How can you say that? Why is physical pleasure so important to you? Why can't I make you happy?"

Bella listened to his same, tired argument. Noting that at the end of it, he turned it back on her. Placing the blame.

"I'm human, Edward. I need both physical and emotional satisfaction." She replied evenly. She also noted that his uneasiness was back. He realized she was no longer an innocent girl. She was maturing and beginning to understand. And he smoothly switched tactics.

"What about your family? What about Charlie? Are you ready to abandon him so soon, for a future of sex and immortality?" he asked, twisting the words to sound like sick and depraved life choices.

Bella tensed, "you're right Edward, you're right. Let's not fight" _I'll save this battle for later, after I've arranged my thoughts_. She amended in her head. She curled up in his cold embrace, and forced herself to relax and let slumber take her cares away.

**Chapter 2: Habits**

Edward took one long last look at Bella's sleeping form, before turning and jumping from her bedroom window. He sprinted back to his family's house. He always left at daybreak to change clothes and bring his car back to take her to school.

Edward also left, because he had his daily needs to attend to. Daily needs he told no one about.

Once he reached the house, he avoided the conversation and probing thoughts of his family by climbing the wall to his bedroom window. He slid the window open and climbed through, swiftly shutting it behind him. His body moved on its own, a routine it had perfected over the last 6 months. He first locked his door, then, slipped out of his clothes. He went over to his bed and pulled a long, white box out from underneath it. Inside was a long sleeved, cotton shirt. Dark in color and wrinkled with the force of hands crushing it, over and over. Bringing the shirt to his nose he inhaled, while grasping his already hard manhood. Squeezing and pumping, over and over at lightning speed. Finally he reached his peak and grunted into the shirt, his venom spilling over his hand. Edward breathed a sigh of relief, and laid the shirt gently back in its box, sliding the box under his bed. His stood, legs shaky from the power of the brief but strong orgasm and grabbed a tissue off his nightstand, wiping away his seed with a hint of distaste. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he opened his door to make his way to the bathroom for a shower.

In the hallway, stood his father, Carlisle.

Carlisle stared at Edward, with a fierce expression Edward couldn't read or understand. Carlisle was blocking his thoughts, and Edward didn't know what was going on in the older vampire's mind. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped, thought better of it and turned around. He walked away in the direction he came, at a speed that made his form invisible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Observations**

After a quick breakfast of cereal and milk, Bella tugged on her jacket, slung her book bag over her shoulder, and left the house. Edward was waiting in his car, and tapped the horn briefly.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" she mumbled. He seemed to forget she was human when it came to her speed. She made her way down the front steps, taking care on the slick ice.

"Good morning my darling" Edward said in his charming, velvet voice. "Sleep well?"

Bella made a noncommittal sound. She glanced over at him to see what he was wearing for the day. Although she wasn't fashion savvy, she always liked to see what the Cullens wore to school. Their clothes were usually simple, and usually designer. Today he wore a crisp white collared shirt and dark jeans. She frowned a little, the jeans were fitted. Correction, they were tight. "Skinny" was what they were called. The kind of jeans that left little to the imagination in groin area. She'd seen a few kids in Phoenix wearing them, but they were definitely not what boys wore to Forks High School.

She also noticed his brown leather belt perfectly matched his ankle boots, and the cuff link bracelet he wore on his left hand. Snappy dresser. Made her feel more like a charity case, in her thrift store plaid shirt, and worn sneakers.

When they pulled into the school parking lot, she saw that his brothers and sisters were already waiting. Edward pulled into a spot next to his brother Jasper's BMW, and Bella got out to greet the Cullens.

"Hi Bella!" called Alice, always in a sunny mood. Alice was leaning against Jasper's car; Jasper was her "brother" and boyfriend. As usual, he looked grim and surly, not bothering to acknowledge Bella.

Something about Jasper's appearance was familiar today. Bella looked at him closely. Jasper was a tall, lean vampire. Blond, curly hair, close in color to his amber eyes, which were shadowed as if bruised. Strong jaw and pale skin. He had the casual grace of a warrior, and the face of an angry runway model. She watched as he looked over at Edward, gave him a half smile, and turned to walk away, pulling Alice with him.

And then she realized what it was, he and Edward were wearing a similar combination of too tight denim and dress shirt. Maybe it was new vampire fashion? Couldn't be, Emmet was wearing loose cargo pants, and a pullover.

Interesting.

**Chapter 4: Questions**

Carlisle sat in his study, glad Esme was out shopping. He needed some time to think. His son Edward was always strange. Although, strange might not be the best word, considering the fact that they were all creatures of the night. His siblings had found mates, and were devoted to their other halves, but Edward never seemed to want to settle down. Over the years, his angst had steadily increased, causing his mother to worry. And then he met Bella, a human, and expressed his undying love for her. Although divided over his choice in a human, the family was happy and relieved that he was now at peace. Edward had been spending every night in Bella's room, had even confided in Carlisle, that he had taken Bella's virginity.

So why was his son coming home every morning to masturbate?

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

_This chapter is a flashback to 7 months ago…._

Jasper stood in a hotel bathroom, staring in a smudged mirror, a hundred years of thoughts racing through his mind. He unscrewed the top to a hot pink container of Wet and Wild Mascara. Cheap, but long lasting. He dragged the ink black brush under each eyelid, slowly coating each lash. Heavy eyeliner on each eye, and shimmery shadow on each brow bone. Leaning over the vanity, he took in his perfect face.

He always left his lips bare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5: Preparations (continued)**

_This is a flashback to 7 months ago and picks up with a recap from the last chapter_

Jasper stood in a hotel bathroom, staring in a smudged mirror, a hundred years of thoughts turning through his mind. He unscrewed the top of a hot pink container of Wet and Wild Mascara. Cheap, but long lasting. He dragged the ink black brush under each eyelid, slowly coating each lash. Heavy eyeliner on each eye, and shimmery shadow on each brow bone. Leaning over the vanity, he took in his perfect face.

He always left his lips bare.

He looked down at is toned, hard frame and smiled to himself. Dressed in skin tight leather, heavy silver chains, and cloaked in sex appeal. His prey would be helpless. It was almost too easy.

Jasper liked gay clubs. Human men were uninhibited and wild, and his flirtations always led to an easy meal. Straight clubs were too complicated, women were always on the lookout for predators, the men were chasing the women, or accusing him of cock blocking. Whenever he wanted to cheat on the "Cullen Diet" he would leave for a weekend, take a trip down to LA and feast on boy toys.

After a last look in the mirror, he was off. He avoided the normal modes of transportation and decided to "climb and sprint" as he liked to call it. A combination of climbing buildings at lightening speed, leaping over rooftops, and sprinting through dark alleys. It was exhilarating, the closest thing to actual flight.

It wasn't just the diet that made him feel a prisoner to the Cullen life. He was sick of the family time, Carlisle's patronizing lectures, and Edward's complete neglect of privacy by getting in his head. He hated Emmett's dull witted jokes, Esme's concerned looks, and Rosalie's attitude problem. And, as much as it pained him to admit it to himself…he was tired of Alice. She was a sweet girl, and his first and only love. But after 50 years of her companionship, he craved something new. Something more.

He rounded the corner of his destination. "Long Dong Silvers," best gay club on the west coast. The bouncer checked his ID, gave him a lingering once over, and let him in. He could hear the music before he even opened the door.

He loved this music. Androgynous, British voices chanting over throbbing, bass heavy beats. Distorted synthesizers and clapping hands somehow brought out the animal that was hiding inside him. He stood at the top of set of short stairs and gazed out over the dance floor. There were nearly 100 people already crowding the floor. Flaming bois and fag hags, leather men and twinks, the place was packed with choices.

As the music reached a crescendo, someone caught his eye. The man was facing away from Jasper. About 3 inches shorter than his 6'2", lean but muscled, with a high, tight rear. In the dim lighting the man had dark hair, and wore a white tank top with low slung jeans. It wasn't his body that caught Jasper's eye though, it was the movement. Jasper had never seen someone dance this way before. The man swayed from side to side, dropping his ass and popping it back up again. Swirling, turning and gyrating in an intoxicating manner. His foot work was so fast and so precise; his legs were a constant, fluid motion.

Jasper slowly made his away across the dance floor. Without even introducing himself, he came up behind the dancer. He lined his crotch up the man's ass and began a circular, rhythmic pumping motion. The dancer felt him and moved his body in sync. They were both immediately body rolling and bump n' grinding against each other's bodies. As the DJ switched tracks to a new song, the dancer turned around. Their eyes locked and time stood still.

It was Edward.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6: Invitations**

_This chapter is back to the present time period._

It was Friday afternoon, another mundane night ahead, followed by an equally boring weekend. Edward and his brothers were leaving for the weekend for a hunting trip in Oregon. Bella sat on her bed with textbooks around her. She was too restless to study, but couldn't think of anything better to do with her time. Charlie was out at La Push, it was "Poker Night" at Billy Black's and she didn't expect him back until Sunday. Her book collection was tattered and sorry; she was too agitated to listen to music, and was never a big "TV person." _So what do I do with myself?_

_Alice! _She thought. Alice was always as chipper as Girl Scout with a new badge. She'd be sure to help Bella snap out of her funk. And since Jasper was out with Edward on the hunting trip, Alice would probably want company as well.

Then Bella remembered. _Damn. I don't have her new cell phone number_. _Actually never mind, I'll just call the house._

After two rings, the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um...it's Bella Swan" She said.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Carlisle asked in a warm voice.

"I'm good, thanks. Um, I was wondering, is Alice in?"

"No, she went shopping. She's spending the weekend in Seattle. Although, I don't know what else she can shop for. She has enough clothing already!" He chuckled.

"Oh." Bella said, "I see." Her disappointment was clear through the phone. _It's ok_, she thought to herself. _I'll just re-read "Wuthering Heights", curl in the fetal position, and cry myself to sleep again._

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, you must be lonely over there, what with Edward gone for the weekend. You should come by, you never did get a chance to take a look at my library" Carlisle suggested helpfully.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. _Really, you don't mind babysitting the lame girlfriend of your son? _she thought to herself, with a touch of bitterness.

"Absolutely. I insist." He replied. "Come by, I'll order you a pizza. What do humans eat? Pepperoni? Sausage?"

"Cheese is fine. Thank you. You don't have to go through all this trouble." She stated

"Nonsense. You are a part of the family. I will see you soon."

After Bella hung up, she immediately felt better. Carlisle was witty and kind, and his promising book collection would be great company as well. Carlisle was a 300 year old vampire; learned man, he cherished his literature, art, and music collection that spanned the past three centuries.

After a quick shower, she found herself struggling to find an outfit to wear. Dressing for school was never difficult; she usually just tossed on anything that happened to clean. But spending the evening with your boyfriend's parents required a more polished appearance.

She picked out a grass green, knit, v-neck top. It was definitely a bit snug, but a least she looked more stylish. She paired it with her best jeans, and a pair of black converse. She dragged a brush through her long, thick hair, and decided last minute on a black and white, checkered, flannel scarf. She had seen some hipster kids with large scarves wound round their necks and liked the look. She took a peek in the mirror, and for once, liked what she saw. She grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door for an evening with the Cullen parents.

**Chapter 7: Conversations**

It was still light out, so Bella had no problem finding the Cullen house, which was nestled in the woods on the outskirts of town. She pulled her coughing truck carefully into the driveway. Before she made it to the top of the stairs, Carlisle opened the door.

She sighed to herself. The man looked like a Greek god. Platinum blond hair, high cheekbones, and sharp features. Carlisle looks like some sort of character from cable miniseries about Zeus. Even when working as a doctor at the local hospital, she always thought he'd look more natural in a loincloth and pair of gladiator sandals, rather than his lab coat and stethoscope.

"Bella, you've made perfect time." He said, gathering her in a quick hug. "The pizza has just arrived, come on into the dining room."

"Thank you for having me over Carlisle. It is always good to see you." She replied shyly, following him in.

Bella had spent plenty of time in the Cullen house, but always with the company of Edward. It was a different feeling without him and his siblings. Quieter, and more peaceful. She didn't have to sit in one room listening to him play the same piano songs over and over.

She noticed some new furniture in the living room as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Esme, I like the new decorating" Bella called while looking around.

"Oh Esme isn't in, she and Rosalie are with Alice in Seattle." Carlisle said, pulling a chair out for her, as she approached the dining room table. "They are having, how you humans say: a 'girl's night out'"

Bella's heart skipped a quick beat. "So it's just you and I?" She asked, voice quavering.

"Yes, that's alright isn't it?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"Of course no problem at all, it is nice to have some one on one time with you." She answered honestly.

Carlisle smiled with relief. "Let me get you something to drink" he said, stepping into the kitchen.

Bella pulled a piece of pizza from the box, staring down at it like it was a foreign object.

Several emotions were turning through her mind. Surprise, confusion, and another feeling she couldn't put her finger on. Was it fear? Or desire?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 8: Confrontations**

_Flashback to Jasper and Edward at Long Dong Silver's_

Jasper stared at his brother, both their faces frozen in masks of disbelief. Jasper's lip curled back in a snarl, but Edward grabbed his arm before he could move.

"Not here" Edward said in a strained voice, shaking his head. "Outside." And turned on his heel, weaving through the crowd, to the door marked "Exit."

They slipped outside into the alley and faced each other, both men tense in the humid night. Edward leaned against the side of the stucco building, arms folded, waiting on Jasper to break the silence.

"What are you doing here" Jasper asked through clenched teeth.

"Dancing." Edward replied. He looked up into at Jasper with challenging eyes. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"What? What're yo-? Fuck no!" Jasper sputtered completely surprised. "I come here sometimes…I get tired of Forks."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." Jasper sighed. "I come hear to hunt."

"Why Long Dong Silver's?" Edward asked, not addressing the fact that Jasper was breaking the family's cardinal rule.

Jasper shrugged. "It's easier." He looked down at Edward, trying to hide his thoughts and feelings. He was scared. Scared Edward would tell the family, but also worried that he would read his mind. And most of all, worried about the way his body was reacting to Edward's presence. He had never been attracted to men, much less his own "brother." He felt confused, conflicted, and unsteady. The cool, calm predator had been replaced with the teenage boy he resembled.

Edward studied him for a minute, and seemed to make a decision in his mind.

"Where are you staying?" Edward asked.

"The Holiday Inn: Alto McCoy" Jasper answered.

"We can't talk out here. Let's go back to your room; we need to discuss some things."

The two vampires sprinted through the dark streets, silent, each lost in his own thoughts. When they made it back to Jasper's room, Edward stated that he needed to get some things off his chest.

"There is something I haven't told you. Or any of the family" he began while pacing across the room. He paused, and ran a pale hand through his thick, bronze colored hair.

Jasper sat on the edge of the bed and waited. He kept his thoughts guarded and let Edward speak without rushing him.

Edward stopped his pacing and stood in front of his brother. "Jasper. All these years I've been alone…there's a reason I don't have a mate." He said in a tight voice. "I'm a homosexual."

Edward tensed, expecting outrage, or disgust, or ridicule. But Jasper just stared at him, with a peculiar expression on his face.

Jasper looked down at the cheap hotel bedspread. "Have you ever...you know, done things with a man?" He asked.

"Yes." Edward answered simply.

Jasper looked up at Edward, questions swirling in his mind. What was it like? How did it feel? When did he realize this was what he wanted? But more pressing, was the questions he was asking himself. Questions like: why does this turn me on?

Edward's brows drew together. "Jasper?" he said carefully. "I can hear your thoughts" he said.

Jasper sucked in a breath. "Fuck, I—God this is a lot to think about." he leaned forward, and put his elbows on his knees, covering his face with his hands. Edward slowly walked towards him. Placing one foot in front of the other, giving Jasper time to stand up and back away. Jasper didn't move, remained seated on the edge of the bed.

Edward took Jasper's wrists and gently pulled his hands from his face. Jasper looked up, jaw clenched, but eyes vulnerable. Edward pulled him forward, and Jasper slowly stood up, staring down at his brother while straightening to his full height.

Jasper gazed at the other vampire. Edward was beautiful, his face like the angel Gabriel. His smooth white shoulders were bare, and the wife beater he wore, strained over his pectorals.

"Do you really want to know what it feels like?" Edward asked in a low voice. His golden eyes were gleaming in the dim light. Without waiting for Jasper to respond, he lifted his head and pressed his lips to Jasper's.

Jasper was hesitant at first, his lips pressed together and body stiff with nervousness. But Edward took the lead, putting his arms around Jasper's neck and moving closer. He coaxed Jasper's mouth open and slid his cold tongue inside. Jasper loosened up, closing his eyes and putting his hand on the other vampire's lower back. The kiss deepened, and Edward's hands began to wander. He wound his fingers into Jasper's curly hair and pressed his groin into him. Breaking the kiss, he moved back towards the bed, pulling Jasper with him. Jasper paused, standing at the foot of the bed, trying to decide what to do.

"Don't be afraid." Edward whispered, and grasped the edges of the bottom of his tank top.

He slowly pulled it over head while arching his back, his chest and abs on display. He then turned to face away from his "brother." Unbuckling the belt to his jeans, he bent over, sliding the jeans down to the ground, presenting his muscled rear. He then climbed on the bed. Slowly, creeping like a mountain lion. This gave Jasper the opportunity to take a long look at his body. He then turned back around, to lay flat on his back, and cocked his head to the side, giving Jasper an expectant look.

Edward's sinuous grace was a sight to behold. Jasper soon found his pants tight. Too tight, as his stiff member fought to escape its confines. The anxiety he felt earlier was melting away, soon to be replaced by the animal in him. He placed his hands in the center of his dark, skin tight shirt, and in one motion, tore it down the middle, letting it fall to the floor. He stared deeply into Edward's eyes while kicking off his boots and peeling off his leather pants.

Edward gasped when he saw what had been hidden in Jasper's pants.

Nine inches of swaying thunder. Thick, heavy, and adorned with a glistening droplet of pre-venom.

Edward quickly got up from the bed and sank to his knees in front of Jasper. He put one pale hand at the base of Jasper's member, pulling the skin taut, and lifted his manhood up. Ducking his head, and flattening his tongue, he laved Jasper's member, from sack to tip.

Jasper sucked in a breath. "Goddamn" he said quietly.

After a few licks, Edward dove in. He took in all of Jasper, hollowing out his cheeks and providing a suction that would put a vacuum to shame. He worked tirelessly, bobbing his head, and utilizing his unique lack of a gag reflex.

Soon Jasper was bucking his hips and moaning, but Edward had other plans for the night. He stopped abruptly, pulling away and wiping his mouth.

"Fuck, why'd you stop?" Jasper grunted, frustration tensing his features.

"I want you to cum in me." Edward replied, looking up at Jasper from his submissive stance.

He then rose to his feet and went back to the bed, once again, presenting his anus.

In seconds Jasper was on the bed, kneeling behind Edward, left hand stroking Edward's ass cheek, right hand holding his own cock.

Edward arched his back and turned to the left to look at Jasper over his shoulder.

"Please." He moaned, "I want it so bad."

Jasper was overwhelmed, but wanted to give Edward pleasure as well. He decided to slow down, letting go of his own cock. He put a hand on each of Edward's cheeks, and, applying a slight pressure, peeled open his ass. The sight of that winking brown eye, its puckered opening exposed to the air was too much to handle.

""Oh Edward." He sighed and took his cock in his hand. It was slick with Edward's saliva. He placed the head at Edward's opening, and slowly began to ease himself in.

"NnnnNNN" Edward grunted, as he got accustomed to Jasper's size. After what felt like ages, he was finally all the way in.

The feeling of Edward's tight, dark hole was like nothing Jasper had ever experienced. He could never go back to Alice again. He withdrew slightly, feeling his member brush against Edward's prostate.

"Oh mother of God!" Edward shouted. "That feels so good."

Jasper, held his needs in check, and began to thrust gently into Edward. He wanted to give him as much pleasure as he could.

He found a rhythm that was persistent but not too much, and focused on hitting Edward's spot with each thrust. Soon Edward was backing into him and grunting, rocking his body back in forth. Jasper may not have ever penetrated a man before, but he knew the sound of an impending orgasm. He suddenly grabbed Edward's cock and picked up the pace, stroking the cock in counterpoint to his thrusts. Edward let out a shout and then tensed, his body shaking, as his venom spurted out onto the hotel bedspread.

Jasper felt something akin to joy as he watched the other vampire writhing beneath him. But the tense squeezing of Edward's sphincter quickly brought him back to his own needs.

"Oh God baby" Jasper moaned, "Here I cum." He began a fierce rhythmic thrusting into Edward's rear, on every downbeat of the cadence, he slapped Edward's ass and called his name. Finally the pressure built up, and Jasper let go all his stress, fears, and worries, and poured himself into Edward. He held onto Edward's ass, filling him with his thick venom while moaning over and over.

It was the first time. It was the last time.

**Author's Note**: Alright guys, I don't know if people are still reading. Please comment and I'll post more.


End file.
